This study will document the prevalence and incidence of quality of life (QOL)-related sequelae in a culturally-diverse population of prostate cancer survivors and their partners. Despite a large and growing number of men who have survived prostate cancer, little is known about the long-term impact of the highly morbid treatment regimens used in prostate cancer. A cross-sequential design will be used to assess QOL, depression, and treatment satisfaction at three points post-diagnosis: 5, 8, and 11 years. Three groups of disease-free survivors will be included: men five years post-diagnosis (who will be assessed at 5 and 8 years), men eight years post-diagnosis (who will be assessed at 8 and 11 years); and men 11 years post-diagnosis (who will be assessed once). This design allows examination of the effects of time since diagnosis both prospectively and cross-sectionally, as well as cohort effects. A total of about 2100 patients and 1650 spouses will be surveyed. Primary outcome variables are QOL (measured by the MOS-SF), depression (measured by the CES-D), and satisfaction with treatment (measured by a series of questions used in previous research). We will examine overall differences among subgroups in our sample to determine the trajectory of outcomes in survivors and their partners between five and 11 years post-diagnosis and how outcomes vary according to ethnicity (Chinese, Filipino, Hawaiian, Japanese, White) and primary prostate cancer therapy (surgery, radiation, other)? Further, we will use an explanatory model to identify factors which account for variance in outcomes. The results of this study will provide some of the first findings to document long-term impact of prostate cancer diagnosis and treatment. It will provide data about Asian and Pacific Islander populations for whom no information is currently available, which will be important in the growing multicultural populations outside Hawaii as well as in the state. The findings will provide a foundation for the development of subsequent interventions that can be tailored according to ethnic/ cultural group.